Heartshaped Pendant
by Inu-chan8970
Summary: Oneshot They say that true love was never easy. They also said that true love only belonged in fairytales. But to her life seemed too perfect. To her, life is just another fairytale. KiraLacus KiraFllay implied AthrunLacus


**One-shot: Heart-shaped Pendant**

**Full Summary: **(One-shot) They say that true love was never easy. They also said that true love only belonged in fairytales. But to her; life seemed too perfect. To her, life _is _just another fairytale. KiraLacus KiraFllay **implied **AthrunLacus

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Dedication: A huge thank you to Loxodonta-Magica for using part of her writing style for this. I owe you so much! Go read her story 'The Kiss' if you're a SSHG fan!**

* * *

Memories, they're what makes a person a person. They contain our most heartfelt desires and wishes. They're the dearest possession of ours. 

For me, it's a different case. For me, memories are chains and bars keeping me imprisoned in this jail house.

For me, it is what keeps me going everyday searching for an answer only to meet a dead end.

For me, it is my dearest blessing and most horrible curse.

Who am I, you ask?

"_My name is Lacus Clyne. Daughter of Siegel Clyne, it's nice to meet you," I smiled."…Mr. Yamato."_

* * *

_It's been two long months since that day. (1) I still haven't gotten everyone's trust completely. Even though you always seem to believe me I wonder why no one else does. It is because I'm a coordinator? You must've been thinking the same thing when you walked in._

"_I like you the way you are Mr. Yamato," I said. "I don't like you the way I do, just because you're a coordinator I like you because you're you." _

_You seemed surprised by that but at the same time I could tell you were grateful._

"_Thank you," You smiled and I felt my heart flutter._

_

* * *

_

At that time, there was a million times where I could've escaped. There were a million chances right in front of me. However, I chose to stay with you.

I didn't know what possessed me to make that choice, but I did. I never regretted it. Instead, I'm happy because it bought me closer to you. For that alone; I'm happy enough.

"_Haro! Haro! Intruder, intruder!" Haro yelled. Athrun especially equipped the system on Haro for my safety. _

_He always cared for my safety before his. After losing his mother in the bloody valentine tragedy he doesn't want to lose anyone else. Nor does he wish anyone else on PLANTs to suffer through what he did. _

_War truly is a horrible thing._

"_Shh Haro." You whispered._

"_Mr. Yamato?" I questioned as I rubbed my eyes. _

* * *

After you helped me escape I started wondering why Athrun and you drifted apart. The two of you were alike in many ways. 

Both of you were coordinators that hoped for peace between the Naturals and Coordinators, both of you were nice, quiet, polite, kind-hearted and friendly.

It wasn't until later I confirmed my suspicions.

"_KIRA! You should come to PLANT with us!" My fiancé called out to you._

_This caught you off-guard. "Go…to…PLANT?"_

"_Don't forget, you're a coordinator too! You don't have to fight with them any longer, you have no reason to!" Athrun continued to yell hoping you would change your mind._

"_B…but I can't!" You shouted back. "My friends on that ship, I have to protect them!" _

_Realization slapped Athrun in the face, as he quieted down. "Then…the next time we meet, I won't hold back any more!"_

"_Yeah…same here." You replied with the traces of tears in your eyes. _

* * *

I always wondered why Athrun gave in so easily that day. Usually he is a very strong-minded person. I didn't have to wait long for my answer. 

Bitterness, self-pity; grief…and misery they were consuming Athrun. He was conflicting with himself on his decision making. It would've been easier to tell him he only had himself to blame on my part, but I couldn't do that.

He was there to save me, and now it was my turn to save him if he would only let me into his heart.

"_You used to be such a kind person," I had hoped to counsel him._

"_Yeah, well I can't exactly go onto a battlefield with a huge smile on my face." Athrun snapped. _

_Am…I only increasing your pain? Am I a burden? Would I have made a better fiancée to Mr. Yamato? These questions ran through my head._

_Sometimes, it's easier to just stand there and watch…rather than offer a helping hand._

* * *

The next time Mr.Yamato and I had met was when a certain Father had bought him to me. By then, I had clarified the truth. I was in love with him. 

Not Athrun, not Yzak, but Kira Yamato. Pilot of the Strike: Athrun's ex-best friend.

Even if I admitted I loved him I knew nothing was going to change. Nothing will be solved. If anything, it made situations worse. However I took a huge risk and gambled away my whole life.

* * *

Two years have passed since then. We are now currently residing in Orb. I still didn't understand what I was thinking back then. 

I have hoped; Kira would eventually heal with my help. But he didn't; he _still_ loves her.

With everything she put him through, Kira still can't hate her and he never will. He was always too kind.

But it still made my heart twinge in pain, when he resumed that fond look whenever he hears her name.

But it still made my heart twinge in pain, when he mistaken me for "Fllay."

But it still made me my heart twinge in pain, when he tells me "I'm sorry." As in "I'm sorry but I _still_ love her."

But it still made my heart twinge in pain, whenever I touch the heart-shaped necklace he gave me for my eighteenth birthday. Originally it was for _her_ he says.

But most of all in the end, it still hurts. This dull sharp pain that will never go away, the same pain I carried as a burden throughout my life, the same dull pain I had before I met Kira.

* * *

They say that true love was never easy. They also said that true love only belonged in fairytales. But to her; life seemed too perfect. To her, life _is _just another fairytale. 

However, in this fairytale there was no happy ending.

However, in this fairytale when the princess finally found her prince, he found another princess.

However, in this fairytale the other princess had left her Prince Charming with a broken heart. Never to be mended. Never to be healed.

In the end, nothing changed. He still loves **Fllay** in the form of a heart-shaped pendant.

To her, life _is _just another fairytale. Only difference is that: there was no happily ever after. Lacus Clyne knows this only too well.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Read and review please. This might be bad as this is my first attempt at Gundam SEED and characters might be OOC. Anyways here's the list of events that happened in order:**

**-Pre-Gundam SEED**

**-Lacus recalling when she first met Kira**

**-Lacus getting saved from Archangel by Kira and Athrun**

**-When Lacus nursed Kira back to health**

**-Pre Gundam SEED Destiny**

**(1) I'm not sure how long Lacus was held as a 'prisoner' on Archangel. **


End file.
